Kairi's New Career or Something!
by Kyuubi16
Summary: Naruto has realized Kairi has no unique career in mind or goals. They began talking about it and see what she is suited for. Though since everyone has practically done everything that might not be so easy. Or not all really. Autumn Sacura is the creator of this picture. Find her on Deviantart.


Kairi's new Career

0

Naruto x Kairi

0

''...and that's why my father hasn't spoken to me since,'' Larxene finished explaining as Naruto continued joting that notes in his notepad. Larxene like many of the former members of the organization liked to wear her organization outfit consisting of a black coat and gloves; the former being re more feminine and heeled then the regular versions. She also had bright, blonde hair is slicked back and about jaw-length, with two long strands styled into distinctive antennae-like strands. She also had dazzling green eyes with and was also very slim with an hourglass figure.

''Damn...well the Nymph part in Savage Nymph holds some truth.'' Naruto said as he noticed the person he wanted to talk to next.

''Hey Kairi!'' he called out to the girl whose hair was a lovely shade of dark red hair, her bangs parting on both sides of her face. Her outfit consisted of black version of her pink strapless mini-dress made up of three zippers, two which happened to be decorative as well as a white halter top underneath her mini-dress with a black hood. She also sported three bracelets on her left wrist, a black belt reminiscent of suspenders with a note book shaped bag attachment, and lilac sneakers.

''Why yes, we need to talk about...well your goals. Follow me,'' he said leading her outside. The two of them sat at a picnic table as Naruto put away his notepad. ''It's come to my attention you aren't living to your full potential.''

''Really? What makes you say that?''

''Well, all your goals have been influenced by either me, Sora, or Riku. Henceforth you need a new career or something.''

''Hey that's not true. I wanted to explore other worlds some time ago.''

''So did Sora and Riku.''

''Well, then I decided that I wanted to return to Destiny Islands because I was tired of being kidnapped.''

''Yeah, which both Sora and I thought for the best.''

''Well what about...''

''...when I wanted to train you into being a competent Keyblade wielder to fight by my side.''

''Well jeesh, when you put it like that of course it sounds bad,'' Kairi responded with a pout.

''Yeah well...this is your chance to reinvent yourself. So what do you want to do?''

Kairi thought about it for a moment. ''Well I always liked Drawing.''

''Annnnnh! That's Namine's thing remember.''

''Well...I suppose I could always...'' Kairi started to say as her thoughts drifted off. ''Wait I got it.'' she said with an eureka expression. ''I can be an actress.''

''Yeah...well that's Xion thing.''

''What? Since when!''

''Since she's been diagnosed with being a Schizo.''

''Well...'' Naruto was about to continued when the rustling of a bushes got their attention. Sure enough it was the blue haired Key blade Master Aqua enjoying a watermelon sucker. Aqua sure did have a sweet tooth.

''Hello what's this...I smell chocolate chip cookies. I have to investigate!'' The Keyblade Master declared as she took off in the direction of the kitchen.

Naruto turned to Kairi and said, ''You know it's times like this I realized that being trapped in a dank, dark, and lonely pit of darkness for over a decade might have unhinged my student a bit, but then I realized that this place like many others have no therapists apparently so what can we do?'' he finished with shrug.

''Okay...what if I decided to be a musician?''

''Nope...that's Axel.''

''W-What? But Axel's tone deaf!'' Kairi cried out as a scowl formed on her face.

''Yeah well...he's being taught by Demyx!"'

''I'm Demyx!'' The dirty blond hair man shouted from his room in Naruto's castle.

''Shut up Demyx!"' The blond snapped.

''Aaw...'' the mullet having nobody frowned as he went back to doing what he was doing.

''That was kind of mean,'' Kairi said as Naruto once more shrugged and scratched the back of his head.

''Yeah well...it's only Demyx.''

''Agreed...okay so how about a photographer?''

''Nah Saix is doing that...''

''Oh come on!'' The girl responded throwing her hands up. ''Saix? Really! At this rate I might as well become a stripper.''

''Larxene dresses like ones at time so...'' the sentence was left in the air.

''That's it! I quit! Apparently everyone has done everything already so I have nothing to do.''

''Well,'' Naruto started with a mischevious grin. ''I have been looking for a new partner to prank everyone into insanity with.''

''Hhm...that sounds intresting. On one condition.''

''Okay...name it.''

''You have to take me out on a date. And a real date not that whole Genjutsu thing like last time.'' she said as Naruto nodded. ''Good,'' she said with a grin plopping down his lap and snuggled up against him. ''You're such a good boyfriend. Despite the fact you drive me crazy all the time.'

''This is going to be the start of a wonderful Career.'' Naruto said with a grin before sharing a sweet chaste kiss with the red-head.

''Wait a minute!'' the Princess of Heart suddenly remembered. ''I thought I was suppose to have a career not influenced by you.''

''Oh yeah...you could uum...you know what screw it! Who cares? I just want to make out with you more.''

''Can't argue with that logic,'' Kairi responded with a grin. So she didn't come up with a new goal or career today. There was always next time.


End file.
